<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Jewnicorn】如果世界毁灭于不够可爱 by zhucaicai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646633">【Jewnicorn】如果世界毁灭于不够可爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai'>zhucaicai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Social Network (2010) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Jewnicorn】如果世界毁灭于不够可爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-mn inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="box">
    <p></p>
    <div class="m-post article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p> </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p> </p>
          <p>是Rooney先提出这个问题。</p>
          <p>“如果可爱是一种维持世界运转的能量，假定有某个最低限量的数目，当全世界的可爱低于这个数量，宇宙就会，BOOM,”她说，“你要做点什么来拯救世界？”</p>
          <p>“对全世界飞吻？”</p>
          <p>Justin提议，他飞吻而其他人就只是瞪着他。</p>
          <p>“1分，”Rooney说，“我想我可能要去借个海豹宝宝来表演可爱。”</p>
          <p>“那么我有我的狗，”Andrew举起手来，“而Jesse有他的猫。我们一定能获得一点加分。”</p>
          <p>但Jesse对他的话予以否认：“我的猫是百分之百不包含可爱的生物，要是有人觉得它和我表演互不理睬是一种可爱——”</p>
          <p>“我觉得那很可爱。”Andrew说，而Jesse推他：“你觉得全世界都很可爱，你都能觉得蛞蝓可爱。”</p>
          <p>“什么？蛞蝓不可爱。有一百种我不觉得可爱的东西。”</p>
          <p>“列举看看？”</p>
          <p>“比如说海牛，我觉得海牛的眼睛很可怕。比如甲虫和无毛猫，我搞不懂人为什么要养无毛猫，我还搞不懂礼拜一。”</p>
          <p>“礼拜一不可爱，我们可以举手表决。”Armie说而他们举手表决了，礼拜一确实是世界上距离可爱最远的东西。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“看，我是一个对可爱审美正常的人。”Andrew说。Justin则挠了挠头，Justin有一个诚实的优点。</p>
          <p>“老实说我不确定，<strong>因为很显然你觉得Jesse超可爱。</strong>”</p>
          <p>他说。</p>
          <p>“<strong>因为他就是超可爱？</strong>”好吧，Andrew不觉得这是个问题，他抬起头来寻找支持而每个人脸上写着的都是“什么？”，Andrew觉得这里每个人显然都有问题除了Jesse，Jesse就只是一脸我知道你会，他没有更多的表情了。</p>
          <p>“我觉得你应该用充满才华或者英俊或者，我不知道，卷发旺盛？”Rooney向他提议，她没说出来的是：“你的形容词库到底有什么问题？”</p>
          <p>“我觉得才华和英俊和可爱没有冲突，”Andrew必须为他自己和他的共演男演员是不是可爱抗辩，“我确实觉得Jesse可爱，那是因为他为人那么好又那么温暖又——他还有酒窝，酒窝是可爱的，对吗？酒窝起码得是可爱的一个加分项。”</p>
          <p>于是Justin转向Jesse：“你有酒窝，是的，Eisenberg先生，那展示一下你的酒窝让我们评价一下是不是可爱？”</p>
          <p>毫无疑问他遭到无情瞪视，Jesse基本是干巴巴的：“我想我作为被评判对象无权加入你们的争论。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“就是说，你是一对三，”Justin转回向Andrew，“你可以承认你对可爱的评价体系有点问题。但你可以列举些别的论据。”</p>
          <p>他宽容地补充一句。</p>
          <p>Andrew皱起脸：“该死，你们这样不公平，你们想要威逼我。我猜要是我再说他的蓝眼睛很可爱你们会哄堂大笑吧？”</p>
          <p>Justin和Rooney和Armie没有哄堂大笑但也差不多了。Armie显然很好心：“我们了解了，你显然喜欢Jesse的眼睛。”</p>
          <p>“因为在他笑起来看着你的时候——Justin，你可以不要笑了——因为他那样笑起来就非常可爱。他的眼睛里有很多光。他的卷发也非常可爱，别瞪我但既然猫和无尾熊可以因为毛茸茸而可爱，为什么人类不可以？”</p>
          <p>“因为猫和无尾熊不会因为被夸奖可爱而尴尬得想要消失。”Justin说，他笑得直弯腰，一手搁在Jesse的膝盖上，而后者看起来更希望他消失。</p>
          <p>“如果你不再替我发言……”Jesse对这个疯狂大笑的混蛋说。Andrew就变得有点紧张起来。</p>
          <p>“你不想我这么说吗？要是你不想我再说你可爱——”</p>
          <p>他问，睁大眼睛而Justin终于从可怕的狂笑里喘过气来，告诉他：“他是很想要听你说下去但是他不想要我们在这里，很显然你们两个对公共场合表白有不同观点。”</p>
          <p>他话里的两个人同时回答了他，Andrew说：“我只是真的那么觉得，”而Jesse说：“闭上你的嘴，Justin。”他比平常更坚决一点，然后他抿起嘴，仿佛确实想要消失或者忍耐或者怎样，最后他只是把手放到Andrew肩膀上。</p>
          <p>“让我们等一会儿再说。”他说。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他们走出去以后Justin才放任自己再次笑起来，Armie和Rooney坚持了几秒钟，接着向他投降同样笑了起来。Rooney说：“好吧，这是很可爱。”</p>
          <p>“120分。”Armie说。Justin说：“什么？”但他也妥协了，“好吧，既然我的吻显而易见是性感远胜于可爱。”</p>
          <p>“那么让我们指望一下他们拯救世界，通过傻乎乎地互相喜欢——”</p>
          <p>“那么我觉得世界是有很大希望的。”Rooney说，然后再次打开她的书。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <strong>完！</strong>
          </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>